Nieporozumienie
by Wiskacz
Summary: Zły Snape, wychodzi od dyrektora, nie wysłuchując go do końca. Co z tego wyniknie? Oczywiście, nieporozumienie...


Snape właśnie wyszedł z gabinetu dyrektora. Zdecydowanym krokiem przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu w drodze do swojego lochu. Jego szaty powiewały za nim jeszcze groźniej, niż zwykle.

Był zły. Nie. Był wstrząśnięty i wściekły. Jak Albus, mógł mu to zrobić! On - znakomity Mistrz Eliksirów, geniusz w swoim fachu - miałby przestać ważyć? Ha! Śmieszne! I to wszystko tylko dlatego, że zdarzyło mu się zasłabnąć podczas tworzenia bardziej niebezpiecznych eliksirów na rzecz Zakonu i dwa razy na lekcji? Był wtedy przeziębiony, więc jak mógł się źle nie poczuć? Ale żeby od razu zwalniać? Stary piernik, na pewno nie mówił tego poważnie! Pewnie jego dropsy, wyżarły mu resztę zdrowego rozsądku. Tak, to bardzo prawdopodobne...

Dochodził już do podziemi. Właśnie miał skręcić w prawo, gdy zauważył dwie postacie. Jedną blondwłosą, przyciskającą drugą, mniejszą do ściany i całującą ją namiętnie. Ślizgoni - przeleciało mu przez myśl.

Było już dawno po ciszy nocnej, a te irytujące dzieciaki miały jutro opuścić zamek. Nie daj Merlinie, pewnie zaśpią, a on jako ich opiekun, będzie miał ten wątpliwy zaszczyt, odstawić ich do domu.

Szybkim krokiem podszedł do obściskującej się pary. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wyszeptał Lumos, odciągając przy tym wyższego chłopca. _Draco, mogłem się tego domyślić._

- Panie Malfoy, - zaczął swoim zwyczajnym głosem - nie chcę przerywać pana schadzki z panem ... - odwrócił głowę i zamarł. Przednim stał nie kto inny, jak sam Harry _Cholerny_ Potter, z jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle rozwichrzonymi włosami, rozpiętą koszulą i czerwonymi ustami. O młodym Malfoy'u wiedział, że preferuje chłopców. Jednak, że ten Idiota ma taki sam pogląd, nie wiedział. Już drugi raz tej nocy, przeżył szok.

Chłopiec - Który - Przeżył - Żeby - Doprowadzić - Snape'a - Na - Zawał spuścił oczy z zażenowania, ale zaraz hardo popatrzył w oczy nauczyciela. Efekt jedynie psuło to, że jego policzki były lekko zaróżowione, a na szyi znajdowały się malinki. Snape przybrał swoją zwyczajną maskę chłodu i obojętności, po czym zwrócił się do chłopaka.

- Panie Potter, Gryfindor traci 50 punktów za obściskiwanie się w miejscu publicznym, 20 za nie przebywanie w dormitorium po ciszy nocnej i 15 za naganny wygląd. A co do pana, panie Malfoy, proszę udać się do swojej sypialni - rozkazał. Chciał kontynuować podróż do swoich kwater, gdy nagle głos Potter'a, zatrzymał go w miejscu.

- Ale panie profesorze! Nie może mi pan odjąć punktów. Rok szkolny się skończył, a poza tym Drac...

- Mogę, ty głupi dzieciaku - przerwał mu szorstko Mistrz Eliksirów - i właśnie to zrobiłem, jeżeli to do Ciebie nie dotarło! Może ten rok szkolny się skończył, ale zacznie się następny i te punkty zostaną odjęte Gryfonom na początku roku. Coś jeszcze, panie Potter? - wysyczał Snape.

Oczy Harry'ego zwęził się. Zebrał w sobie, całą Gryfońską odwagę jaką posiadał i wskazał palcem na swojego znienawidzonego nauczyciela, po czym zaczął mówić podniesionym głosem.

- Ty przebrzydły, stary, tłustowłosy nietoperzu, dlaczego odjąłeś punkty tylko mi?! Jakbyś nie zauważył, Malfoy był w to tak samo zamieszany, jak ja! Ale nie, Jego poklepałeś po główce i kazałeś iść spać, a mnie karzesz? Zawszę winę ponoszę ja! Nie ważne, czy to zrobiłem, czy nie! Czy, aż tak mnie nienawidzisz? - po swoim wybuchu, posłał przepraszające spojrzenie Draco, a po chwili znów patrzył wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści na Snape'a. A ten był zdumiony. Naprawdę! Ten dzieciak, odważył się na niego nawrzeszczeć! On już go popamięta. Skoro to i tak jego ostatnie chwilę w Hogwarcie, to on - Severus - nie ma zamiaru się powstrzymywać, aby wygarnąć temu małemu kretynowi. Jego twarz wyrażała absolutną wściekłość, po czym zwrócił się do Wybrańca.

- Brawo Potter, brawo - zaczął jadowicie, a jego głos uzyskał temperaturę zera bezwzględnego - Zajęło Ci tylko 4 lat i 10 miesięcy, żeby zrozumieć, że Cię nienawidzę. Naprawdę Potter - ostatnie słowo o niemal wypluł. Różdżkę skierował bliżej twarzy chłopaka, żeby widzieć jaki wpływ wywierają jego słowa - myślałem, że z Twoim ptasim móżdżkiem, zajmie Ci to o wiele więcej czasu. Ale cóż, Gryfoni nigdy nie byli najbystrzejsi, nieprawdaż? Hm, kogo by tu podać za przykład, żebyś zrozumiał? Ach wiem, może Syriusz Black, kojarzysz? Idiota wpadł za zasłonę i umarł. Dlaczego? Bo Gryfoni nie myślą! Pewnie nadal mi nie wierzysz. O! Kolejny przykład waszej nietuzinkowej głupoty. Wierzycie komu popadnie, a załóżmy na to, że ten wasz "przyjaciel" zdradzi i czyiś rodzice zginą? I co wtedy, panie Potter? Dziecko pewnie zostanie odesłane do kochających krewnych, gdzie będzie głodzone, poniżane i bite, panie Potter, dobrze mówię? A wracając do pana Malfoya, dlaczego miałbym karać ucznia ze swojego domu? - podczas całej tej sarkastyczno - ironicznej przemowy, Draco ukradkiem poszedł do sypialni, a Harry stawał się czerwony i biały na przemian, zaciskając ręce w niepohamowanej złości. W jego oczach pojawiły się zdradzieckie łzy, które chciały znaleźć swoją drogę w dół. Chłopiec jednak nie zamierzał płakać przy Snape'ie. Nie, nie da temu cholernemu dupkowi satysfakcji. Ostatkiem sił, zdołał wykrztusić.

- To przez Ciebie Syriusz nie żyję ... - po czym, zalał się łzami.

Mistrz Eliksirów miał bardzo zadowoloną minę. Oto Wielki Harry Potter płacze jak dziecko, tylko dlatego, że dowiedział się prawdy! Jednak postanowił dobić chłopakowi gwóźdź do trumny.

- I co Potter, mam płakać z tego powodu? Wręcz przeciwnie! Cieszę się, ze Black nie żyje. Jednego skurwysyna mniej ... - z tymi słowami oddalił się od szlochającego chłopca, zostawiając go na pastwę losu. Po chwili jednak odwrócił się i dodał - Gryfindor traci 100 punktów, za obrazę nauczyciela - i zniknął w ciemnościach nocy.

Dotarłszy do swoich kwater, Severus rozpalił w kominku i szybko podszedł do barku.

Po drodze zdejmując swój płaszcz i surdut, które rzucił niedbale na krzesło. Z wnętrza mebla wyjął butelkę Ognistej Whisky i szklaneczkę. Udał się do sofy stojącej na środku pokoju i położył się na niej, uprzednio odstawiając na bok przyniesione rzeczy. Dla wygody, położył sobie poduszki pod plecy - obowiązkowo zielone - i pozbył się butów. Nalał sobie odrobinę trunku do szklanki i popijając rozmyślał o tym, co zaszło tego dnia - poprawka - nocy.

Dumbledore obwieszcza mu, że nie będzie już uczył, czyli zwalnia go. Spotyka Największą Wielbioną Zakałę Czarodziejskiego Świata. Dowiaduje się, że Potter jest gejem i wyładowuje na nim swoją frustrację. Życie jest piękne - pomyślał - tylko dlaczego mi, przytrafiają się najdziwniejsze rzeczy?

W ciągu tych swoich rozmyślań, zdążył już wypić całą zawartość butelki, gdy nagle płomienie w kominku zabarwiły się na zielono i wyszedł z nich dyrektor. Dropsoholik - jak w myślach nazwał go Snape.

Albus wyszedł z kominka. Wytrzepał się z sadzy i popiołu, a potem usiadł w fotelu na przeciwko Severusa. W jego oczach, nie było widać wesołych iskierek, które mu zawszę towarzyszyły, tylko zmartwienie. Rozsiadł się wygodniej i podparł łokcie na podłokietnikach. Spojrzał na Snape'a, który ni to leżał, ni to siedział na sofie. Dumbledore dostrzegł jeszcze pustą butelkę po Ognistej i westchnął w duchu.

- Drogi chłopcze - zaczął - wyszedłeś z mojego gabinetu, nie dając sobie nic wyjaśnić, wiedz wię...

Snape bezpardonowo przerwał Albusowi.

- A co tu jest do wyjaśniania, dyrektorze? Zwolniłeś mnie i tyle w tej kwestii. Więc kiedy mam się wynieść? - zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów bez ogródek, a po chwili dodał -Nie nazywaj mnie chłopcem, jestem na to za stary.

Albus zamrugał zaskoczony i pochylił się nad stołem w stronę Severusa.

- Ależ ja cię nie zwolniłem - starzec uciszył ruchem dłoni młodszego czarodzieja, gdyż ten chciał mu przerwać - po prostu chciałem...

Ale Snape znów nie dał mu dojść do głosu, nic a nic, nie przejmując się Albusem.

- Kazałeś mi przestać warzyć! Więc co innego mógłbym robić? - sarknął.

- Może uczyć Obrony przed Czarną Magią? - zapytał dyrektor, uśmiechając się lekko. Severusa zatkało już trzeci raz tej nocy. Po tylu latach, w końcu dostaję te posadę. Z wrażenia, aż wstał.

- Ale dlaczego teraz? - zapytał. Jego zamglony umysł powoli budził się z alkoholowego zaćmienia.

Dumbledore wstał z wcześniej zajętego fotela i ruszył ku kominkowi. Zatrzymał się przed nim, po czym potarł palcami długą, siwą brodę i rzekł zamyślony.

- Ten rok szkolny, będzie rokiem zmian, moje dziecko, rokiem zmian... - powiedział zamyślony i zniknął w płomieniach sieci Fiuu, zostawiając za sobą osłupiałego Snape'a.

Severus nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Trybiki w jego głowie pracowały jak szalone, ale nie mogły ułożyć się w jedną logiczną całość. W końcu jego wzrok spoczął na pustej już butelce. _Tej nocy_ - pomyślał - _jedna Ognista Whisky, nie wystarczy. Po czym ruszył , po raz drugi w stronę barku._


End file.
